I am Seijurou
by alicenakamura
Summary: MayuAka fanfic! Last chapter! Akashi Seijurou (23 tahun) bekerja sebagai wartawan divisi politik di Teikou Media. Dihadapkan pada suatu kasus yang membuatnya kehilangan nyawa. Tidak bisa menerima kepergian Seijurou, kekasihnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro (26 tahun, programmer) meminta bantuan teman baiknya. DLDR! Alur cepat! Enjoy :3
1. prolog

Title : I am Seijurou

Pairing : MayuAka

Summary : Akashi Seijurou (23 tahun) bekerja sebagai wartawan divisi politik di Teikou Media. Dihadapkan pada suatu kasus yang membuatnya kehilangan nyawa. Tidak bisa menerima kepergian Seijurou, kekasihnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro (26 tahun, programmer) meminta bantuan teman baiknya. Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?

Silahkan baca~ :3

.

.

.

.

_TEASER_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_END OF TEASER_

Taraaaaaaaaa!

2nd MayuAka fanfic :') *tebar konfeti untuk diri sendiri* #waks

Teasernya dulu yaw *biar mirip teaser al'a music video boygrup korea gitu* /slapped/ :')

Jujur aja ini tuh terinspirasi dari game detektif-detektifan yang Hana mainin, Cr*minal case. *eakk* tepatnya pada kasus 22 judulnya Eksperimen apalahh gitu(?) *gomen, Hana lupa*

Hana masih galau akibat kematian Rachel Priest. T-T

Awalnya sih kesel sama peran dia waktu masih hidup tapi setelah tau dia jadi korban di kasus 22, Hana langsung kasihan. TAT

Dan *POOF* terciptalah fanfic -sampah- ini.

dear my reader, makasih sudah berkunjung dan harap sabar menunggu kelanjutanya :3 :3 *minjem misdirection Kuroko* *ngilang entah kemana*


	2. Last Chapter

Title : I am Seijurou

Cast : Mayuzumi Chihiro, Akashi Seijurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Nijimura Shuuzo (mentioned), Hyuuga Junpei (mentioned), OC

WARNING : DLDR! Alur cepat!

Summary : MayuAka fanfic! Akashi Seijurou (23 tahun) bekerja sebagai wartawan divisi politik di Teikou Media. Dihadapkan pada suatu kasus yang membuatnya kehilangan nyawa. Tidak bisa menerima kepergian Seijurou, kekasihnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro (26 tahun, programmer) meminta bantuan teman baiknya. DLDR! Alur cepat! Enjoy~ :3

Note :

*petik satu ('...') atau paragrap yang garis miring itu flashback

*내가 네운 세이주로 (bahasa Korea) = I am Seijurou

*judul dirubah yaw, karena kalo dipikir2, entar kayak menjurus ke om Masaomi. *lho* I am Seijurou lebih cucok /dilempar sendal/ /ngelindungi diri dibelakang bang Mayu/

.

.

.

.

_내가 네운 세이주로_

.

.

.

.

.

 **.FINAL.**

.

.

.

A/N :

TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW, FAVORITE HINGGA FOLLOWNYA :') :D :^D :3 :* Hana gak nyangka kalau banyak yang merespon dan nunggu ini diupdet. /pelukin satu persatu yang review, fav, hingga follow/

Gomen karna updetnya sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttttttttttttttttttttttttttt lama dan Arigato karena sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. /bow 90 derajat/

Ada dua alasan sih…

Pertamax, karena Hana gak percaya diri. Fic ini masih berupa dialog sana sini dan Hana masih belum dapet deskripsi yang cocok untuk melengkapi dialog2 tsb dengan penjelasan. *reader : gausah jujur banget napa*

Kedua, karena sumber referensi untuk pekerjaan Mayu itu lumayan. Hana musti kepoin temen Hana yang gak begitu deket. Wkwkwk :3 Setidaknya fic ini selesai sebelum terhitung ulang tahun yang ke 1 :"""""D

Mayuzumi : Paan sih maksud lo bikin gue menderita dimari? Sengaja ya. /ngejambakin author

Akashi : Sudahlah Chihiro. Kita kan hanya numpang main disini. Tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Hana : Ceijulooo kau benar-benar…! Sayang kamu deh :') /pelukin Akashi/ /diglare bebebnya Akashi/

Gomenasai sudah membuat menunggu /bow lagi/ /bow bareng MayuAka/

Ini beberapa reply untuk reviewers :')

 **Ai and August 19** : Saya gak sabar nunggu lanjutannya... cepet up ya

= Ini sudah Hana lanjut, semoga suka~ :D Thank chu reviewnya. Gomenasai sudah membuatmu menunggu :')

 **Hiro Mineha** : jangan bilang fic nya sampah yaa, ff nya Bagus kok... semangat ngerjain ni ff yamayuyu sama akashi cute banget , ihh gemesss next yaaa

= wkwk itu cuman kebiasan—super buruk—Hana yang suka nge-maso-in diri sendiri :') Thank chu reviewnya dan semoga menikmati chapter terakhir. :D

 **MayuAka** : Woah ... selamat atas kedua fanfic MayuAka-nya. Gambare untuk terus nulis, terutama MayuAka wohahaha.  
Btw, ditunggu lanjutannya.

= aigo, thank chu reviewnya, senpai-san! *blush* :') Ini sudah Hana lanjut. Semoga menikmati chapter terkahir. :D

 **Hwang635** : ini kapan di lanjutkan nya?

= ini sudah Hana lanjut. Gomenasai sudah menunggu lama :') Semoga menikmati chapter ini. ;D

 **Hinamori Hikari** : LANJUT HOOIIIIII /capsjebol

= SELOW AE /bales capsjebol/ wkwkwk. Ini sudah Hana lanjut. Gomenasai sudah menunggu lama :') Semoga menikmati chapter ini. ;D

.

.

Salam tulis,

ObsessivecompulsiveHana-yan


End file.
